Lavenstein Mistletoe Drabble: Mistletoe In The Attic
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Lavenstein The Glass Scientists Lavenstein Mistletoe Drabble: Mistletoe In The Attic 0 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 8 months ago "Is something the matter, Dr Frankenstein?" It was the first thing Lavender had said when she entered the beautifully decorated attic, before her eyes had spotted the mistletoe hanging above Frankenstein's bed; hung from string and decorated with a red bow. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp of surprise. Who could've possibly put that there?! Creature approached Lavender, and as if he had read her mind, gave her as close to an answer as she would get. "A small woman snook in and hung that there." Creature bluntly said, before walking back and sitting down beside Frankenstein's bed again. Lavender sighed, but approached her none the less. "Ah zhere you are, Miss Lavender." Frankenstein said, smiling an old smile at her. It appeared that she was doing much much better than she had when she had first arrived. Her aging skin was less pale, her hair wasn't an horrendous mess and her eyes shone a little brighter behind her circular glasses. "Of course. Do you want me to deal with that?" Lavender said, pointing up at the mistletoe which was now hanging above both their heads. "In a vay, yes. But Creature told me zhat zhere is a tradition that occurs once two people are beneath zhe mistletoe. And I feel zhat out of all the women here, I trust you zhe most." Frankenstein calmly explained, her eyes never straying away from Lavender's own. And as those words reached Lavender's ears, her face lit up with excitement and surprise, her heart skipping a beat inside her chest as she stared back at Frankenstein. THE Dr Victoria Frankenstein...wanted to kiss her?! "Really? But what about..." Lavender hastily bit her tongue. She imagined that Elizabeth was a sensitive spot for Frankenstein, and so she opted for a different question. "You want to kiss me?" She curiously asked, pushing her oval glasses back into place as she spoke. Frankenstein merely nodded, before grabbing Lavender's hands and pulling her close, while everything around them dissapeared, replaced by a sparkling and glowing pink aura that surrounded the two ladies. "Vhy of course. You are as beautiful as when I first laid eyes upon you." Frankenstein dramatically proclaimed, her face drawing closer to Lavender's. In turn, Lavender stared down at her in amazement; her cheeks burning with a warm blush and her body visibly vibrating. But eventually, she closed her eyes and bent down, quietly meeting Frankenstein in the middle as they kissed each other softly. A small sigh slipped past her lips, while their hands found their way into each other's hair, caressing and running their fingers through them...seemingly unaware that Creature was still inside the room. "Are you done yet?" He questioned as he read a visibly charred book. The pink aura instantly vanished from around them and the two pulled away, Frankenstein glaring at Creature as Lavender hastily took down the mistletoe. And while Frankenstein and Creature began to bicker, Lavender left the attic; flustered yet smiling. ----------------------------------------------------------------- THE END ----------------------------------------------------------------- (Note: Frankenstein's accent comes from Sabrina's short story; The Cliffs of Insanity, and is the accent I use when reading the comic.) Recommend 1 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top